The Sessions of Cat Therapy
by The Cold Story Teller
Summary: Wade has been in love with Peter for a long time and has never had the courage to tell him. Remembering there would be a bonfire, Wade invites Peter in hopes of being able to finally confess to him there, but his dumb friends keep getting in his way. Will he ever be able to have Peter as his boyfriend? Spideypool. Wade Wilson/Peter Parker.


**A/n: Story is based on the Ask-stony-and-Thoki blog on Tumblr and inspired by the questions and answers of their Peter Parker and Wade Wilson questions. **

**Firs spideypool fic! Hope its enjoyable enough for you guys to review! :D**

**Beta by : Aeroja**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**The Sessions of Cat Therapy**

Wade always hated science. It's boring, dull, and is basically the lesbian sister of Math. Lecture days were the worst. All his professors would do was talk on and on about these equations he never gave a crap about. He would always sleep through them, but every time he did, he would get yelled at. Today was a lab day, meaning group work and partners. in other words, an easy "A"! That wasn't the only reason for his upbeat mood. He was actually more happy about who he'd get to partner-up with and that would be Mr. Peter Parker.

Peter is one of Wade's classmates and has been a close friend ever since they met in their junior year of high school. At first, Wade just thought of him as this nerdy guy whose life revolved around books. He also thought that Peter was crazy for enjoying science. After their first group work together, something kind of sparked. He didn't know what it was about Peter that got him so interested. Whether it was the way he talked, the way he laughed, the way he sneezed? Whatever it was Wade couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Within only a few days, they had been good enough friends that Peter was willing to allow Wade to copy his homework. Even his normal sex habits died down. That's when he figured out he really liked Peter. Son of a bitch...

Even now, he couldn't stop being a creep and kept staring at his unsuspecting friend, who was reading ahead. Nerd.

Peter's eyes looked upward from underneath his glasses. He raised a eyebrow, then smiled at Wade before returning to his book.

"Morning Wade."

"Morning Spid- I mean Petey," Wade smirked. He was actually surprised when he first found out Peter was spider-man. Then again, he should've known since he was the son of Ironman and Captain America.

Peter chuckled at the nickname and shook his head.

Noticing Peter's camera sitting on the desk, Wade picked it up. He looked at it curiously, shifting it from hand to hand before returning it.

"Any new pictures? Like of some hot girls?" Wade winked.

Peter smiled looking flustered. "Er... No, sorry. Not this time."

"Wow! Come on now Peter. You're slackin. You do know I only look forward to seeing you because you take nice close ups of babes right?"

"Thanks. I see how our friendship works." Peter sassed, snatching the camera away.

Wade rolled his eyes. He pulled his chair right in Peter's comfort zone and sat on it backwards with his arms resting on the backrest.

Peter backed away, giving him an annoyed look. "Um, Wade, there is something called personal space."

Wade just ignored him and smiled. "Well?"

"Well? Well, What?"

"Well aren't you going to show me what you shot today?" Wade asked, causing Peter's eyebrows to bounce between surprise and confusion.

"But... there aren't any girls in it. I actually just took pictures of club events."

Wade made a *Tsk* sound and shook his head as he placed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Peter, Peter, Peter. What kind of person do you take me for? I think about other things too. Not just girls."

Peter looked at him in disbelief. Then returned to normal seemingly to agree. "Oh right! You think about Chimichangas too?"

Wade furrowed his brows and laughed humorlessly. "Just show me them before I change my mind. I know you have orgasms when you show me photos anyways."

Peter thought about it. He hesitated at first before sighing and giving up.

"Alright, just don't be a dick and say anything dumb about them."

"No, promises." Wade smirked, making Peter grumble.

Peter took his camera and scooted even closer to Wade. He turned it on and flipped through the images while explaining each one to Wade.

Wade just nodded only half paying attention. He liked these moments with Peter. Not just because of how close they were, but also because of how passionate Peter spoke when he talked about his photographic works. It was a different side of the nerdy guy he fell in love with. The side of Peter he wish to get to know better.

As Peter spoke, Wade took advantage of their closeness. Whenever he could he would steal glances at Peter, admiring the little features on his face, such as the tiny freckles on his chin and cheeks, as well as the outline of his growing five o' clock after shadow. What interested Wade the most was his lips. He kept imagining what they felt like and how they'd feel against his own. Would they be soft? Dry? Rough? Damn, he really wanted to know.

"Peter." Wade said, interrupting his friend from speaking any further.

Peter turned to him, looking curious. "Yeah?"

Seeing those hazel eyes stare directly at him, Wade gulped. He really wanted to tell Peter how he felt. He held it in for two years now. He was at his limit.

"Peter, I have something to tell you..."

Peter's brows furrowed in worry. "What is it Wade? You sound really serious."

"Peter, I.. I..."

_Just say it you dumbass, Wade mentally yelled at himself. Come on, worst thing is he'll say no. You'll still be friends. _

_But I don't want to just be friends. _

"I- I fucked your cat." Wade blurted out, immediately cringing and regretting what he just said.

Oh my god. What the fuck!?

Peter's lips became a thin line and his eyes narrowed, not amused.

"You fucked my cat. Really now?" Peter asked, making it sound more like a statement. He nodded his head with each word to add more emphases.

Wade stuttered. He began mentally cursing at himself, calling himself every single word with the definition of dumbass. At first he was shaking his head at Peter's question. He hoped that would take back what he said, but he soon realized it was futile and began nodding.

"Y-yes. I fucked your cat. That's exactly what I wanted to tell you." He had to cough from how stupid it all sounded.

Peter began nodding with him, obviously trying to humor himself. "Hm, I see. Well, I appreciate your honesty, but obviously I hope you know this means I won't be able to allow you anywhere near my imaginary cat." Peter explained.

Wade Couldn't look at Peter's face because he knew the web hero was staring at him as if he were a complete dumbass, which he was.

"You do realize this will take months of cat therapy?"

"Yes, yes I do. I'll pay for the sessions myself. Do they take imaginary money? I'm kind of low on that, so I'm going to have to make a trip to the imaginary bank and get an imaginary loan."

Peter chuckled humorlessly. "How are we friends again?"

"Because God is a funny, funny man," Wade glumly replied.

"Right... I'm just going to go back to reading." Peter announced, already scooting his chair back to his side.

"Yeah... you do that..." Wade sighed. After a few minutes of sulking he suddenly remembered a bonfire he was invited to by one of his popular friends. He then thought of an idea that maybe if Peter goes, he can tell him then. Genius!

"Hey, Peter."

"Did you fuck another one of my cats?" Peter shot, not even lifting his eyes from his text.

Wade cringed at that. Sometimes Peter's words hurt more than a punch in the gut.

"Er- no. I actually wanted to tell you that Drew is having Bonfire this friday. So... I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Peter finally turned to him. He looked a little hesitant about the idea, which almost gave Wade a panic attack. Damn, now imagined if he were rejected for real.

"Drew's bonfire? I don't know..." Peter mused. "I mean, I don't really know anyone there and I was also going to go skateboarding with some friends that day."

Wade made an exaggerated sigh. "Come on, Peter!" It'll be fun! You can bring Gwen and Harry if you want. Besides, when's the last time you went to the beach?"

"Uh..." Peter looked down. He slipped his hands within the sleeves of his sweater and gave the idea some thought. After a little bit more convincing, he finally submitted and nodded smiling. "Okay, but I don't think I'll stay long."

Upon hearing that, Wade was pretty sure his heart just jumped and did flips all inside his chest. "Awesome! Hey everyone! Peter is finally going to a social gathering! Tacos for everybody!" Wade announced, causing everyone in the class at the time to start clapping.

Peter groaned and face palmed himself in embarrassment, however wade could still see a smile on the other's lips which made him laugh.

"Just don't drug my drinks okay?"

"Pfft! Petey, you watch too many movies."

_Note to self, keep an eye on Peter's cup._

* * *

The bonfire was packed with people as Wade expected. Being as popular as he is, he recognized a lot of familiar faces, though none of them were really his friends. He actually had come early. He didn't know when Peter was coming, but it was fine either way since he wanted to get all his meet-and-greets out of the way before he could hang. He even swiped an untouched beverage and kept watch of it in case some asshole tried to drug the beer-jugs. He'd rather not have Peter's life get messed up after one night.

Three hours in, once the party was getting started, Wade noticed a skater looking guy in a familiar sweater and swim trunk wondering around lost. Practically leaping for joy, Wade left his group, calling Peter's name, and waved at him to get his attention.

Finally noticing him, Peter smiled, and was going to make his way towards Wade when one of the jocks Wade recognized was on the football team blocked his way. His smile faded when he realized it who it was.

"Shit. Flash," He groaned before bolting.

"Who invited you here Parker? Didn't you get the memo? Losers like you aren't invited." Flash smugly explained.

Glaring, Peter was going to say something back, but Wade beat him too it before things got any worse.

"I did. I invited Peter."

Flash turned around, surprised to find Wade towering behind him. "W-Wilson!? You invited this dweeb?"

Wade shrugged. "Well yeah. This _dweeb _is my best friend. Got a problem with that? _Eugene_? Wade smirked, knowing fully well that Flash hated it when people called him that. Even with Flash giving him a death glare, he knew the guy was scared of fighting him and even if he did, Wade would destroy him.

Annoyed, flash growled, giving up. "Whatever. Enjoy the party loser!" He said to Peter obviously not meaning it before leaving.

Once Flash left Wade turned to peter, smiling brightly like he normally does. "Hey... sorry about that. Don't let that asshole ruin the fun. Glad you can make it though."

Peter smiled as well. He placed his hands in his sweater pockets and shifted the sand underneath his foot as he talked.

"Hey to you too. Yeah, thanks for inviting me." Peter looked around, pretending to be examining everything. "Nice... uh... Luau you got here."

"Bonfire." Wade corrected, though he knew Peter was only joking.

"Oh, I was wondering why there weren't any hula dancers." Peter said, making them both laugh. He then raised a brow and pointed towards the cups in Wade's hands. "Two drinks at a time? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Huh? Oh, no here. This one is actually for you." Wade handed him the cup he had been holding onto for awhile. "Don't worry. It's drug free. I kept an eye on it and checked it myself." Wade assured.

Peter accepted it. He then looked at it oddly and raised it to show Wade the split between the beer and the water from the melted ice.

"Beer with melted ice on top. How'd you know that's how I like my alcohol? Very hard to make," Peter teased.

"Oh..." Wade rubbed the back of his neck rather embarrassed. "Well, that's proof of my work. Sorry I'll get you another one."

Peter shook his head. "No, no I'm going to drink it. You worked so hard watching it. I don't want it all to be in vain."

"No, Pete. You don't have to-" Wade couldn't even finish his sentence because Peter had already began chugging his drink down.

As he drank, Peter forced a satisfied hum. The entire thing just made Wade snicker because Peter was cringing the entire time.

"Mm... y-yes! Tastes like water. The best!" Peter said, giving a Wade a thumb up.

Wade just laughed taking the almost empty cup away from Peter. "Alright, big guy. I think you've had enough water. Don't hurt yourself now."

Peter chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, I think your right. So uh... what do you do for fun at these things?"

Wade brushed his chin thinking. "Hm, well it's really just a normal party except it's at the beach. Based on past experiences with you. I think you'd have more fun if we hang by the fire and talk while listening to a obviously high guitar player."

Peter looked down, scratched the skin behind his ear, and grinned with a nod. "I think I'd like that."

Happy with the reply, Wade lead Peter over to the fire. They both took a seat in some unoccupied chairs that were far from the rest of the group. They wanted to talk to each other alone and it didn't take very long for them to already be in deep conversation. Sadly, they didn't get very far either since they were suddenly interrupted when a group of Wade's popular friends suddenly jumped him and began shouting nonsense about a piñatas.

"Wilson! It's time to bring out the piñata and you're the lucky guy who gets first hit!" One of them shouted while the others kept surrounding him in excitement.

"Uh, guys I'm kind of busy. Can someone else do it?" Wade asked, giving Peter an apologetic look.

They all immediately disagreed and started pressuring him to come. "Nope! Since it was your idea. You have to do it bro! Hurry up or we'll never start!"

They all then bolted off to a tent to get all the supplies and set everything up.

Wade glared at them annoyed and turned to Peter apologizing. Peter shook his head and gave him a small smile of assurance.

"You should go. They're really counting on you."

"No. But I want to hang with you," Wade honestly said.

Peter rolled his eyes, not getting what Wade meant. "Go. I'll be fine."

Wade hesitated on the idea, not wanting to leave at all, but he sighed giving up. "Just wait for me okay. I'll be back soon. "

Peter nodded. "I'll be around. Just have fun."

Giving him on last glance, Wade left cursing each one of his friends for ruining everything.

The piñata event took a lot longer than Wade expected. Right when it finished, he went to search for Peter, but his cock-blocking friends just had to capture him again. They brought him to meet a group of slutty girls that were obviously there to find someone to have a one night stand with. It was unbelievable how long these girls could talk on and on about absolutely nothing. In the past, Wade probably wished they would hurry up and stop talking so he could get them to his bed, but this time all he wanted to do was leave them so he could find Peter. The only reason he was still here and barely listening was because he didn't want to be rude.

When he finally got away, he bolted. As he ran he mentally cursed every single person at the party who was keeping him from Peter. Everyone including the girl blocking his way.

_Move bitch! _

When he finally reached the fire, he was disappointed to find out the Peter was no longer there. Well he's not a statue. You'd move too.

Thinking he was probably still around, Wade continued searching. He looked by the drinks, the burgers, the volleyball area, everywhere. There was only one place he hadn't checked yet and that was by the water. Going over to the shoreline, Wade stared out into the dark sea. He shivered, feeling the cool breeze against his skin. He never actually seen the ocean at night before. It really gave him the creeps because it was so big and it seemed like anything could pop out of it. Shaking the feeling off, Wade looked around the beach. He called out Peter's name but he never answered.

Finally losing hope and giving up, Wade fell backwards onto the sand with a loud thud. He sighed, wishing it hurt more, but it didn't. It didn't hurt at all! Unable to handle the last disappointment of the day, Wade suddenly began to scream out really loudly, shouted nonsense and curses to the sky. He then sat up and proceeded to stick both middle fingers in the air to curse the universe for his rotten luck.

"Fuck you! Fuck you all! You suck!" When he finished he threw himself to the ground again, still feeling no pain, and just stared blankly at the sky.

"You know..." Upon hearing the voice Wade's eyes widen and he immediately shot up, surprised to find the lost guy he was searching all day for to be standing right in front of him with an amused look. "Most people that yell at the sky tend to get sent to a hospital. Just saying."

When he finally processed what was happening. Wade suddenly felt very hot and insecure to the point where he started stuttering.

"P-Peter? I-I thought you left... Where were you?"

Peter walked up beside him and took a bite from one of the s'mores Wade didn't realize he was holding until now before answering.

"Well, I was asked by someone to wait for them and that's what I did. He took a long time though so I went for walk around the beach. I hung out at the tide pools and that's where I met these really nice old couple." He sat down close to Wade with their arms touching. "S'more?" He asked, handing it to Wade.

Wade accepted it hesitantly and thanked him. He didn't say anything else so Peter continued.

"They told me a lot of interesting things. Like did you know that most creatures that live in tide pools are invertebrates, which means they have no backbone or spine. Also the when Anglefish mates. It mates with one partner for life." Peter explained, trying to sound scientific.

"Isn't that for Lobsters?" Wade asked, taking a bit from his s'more.

Peter shook his head smiling. "That's what I thought! But nope. Lobsters are like pimps. The alpha male does every single female in his territory during mating."

"Oh, F.R.I.E.N.D.S lied to me then." Wade said, making them both chuckle. He then frowned. "Sorry for making you go on this crappy bonfire which you had no fun in."

Peter looked at him and tilted his head. "What do you mean? I had loads of fun," He said, sounding sarcastic.

"Yeah. So fun you hung out with old people right?" Wade joked, making Peter laugh.

"No, really though Wade. I'm glad I came. Really."

Wade raised a brow and looked at him weird. "You were barely even here."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Stupid. I'm glad I came because I got to hang out with you. You're my friend. Why wouldn't I come?"

Wade smiled at that. He didn't want to admit that it made him feel warm and bubbly inside, but it did. However he frowned because he didn't want Peter to just call him his friend.

"But Peter, I want to be more than just your friend," Wade admitted.

Peter raised his brow, confused. "Best friend then?"

Wade shook his head with a small smile. "A bit more."

"Mega best friends...?" This time Wade couldn't help but snort out a laugh because that was actually pretty funny.

"You know what I mean Petey!" He said, making Peter laugh.

"Yeah, well. It's not like I haven't thought about it..."

Wade paused. Unable to believe his ears, he turned to Peter almost shocked, and looked at him to see if he was joking. Peter was looking back at him as well, but with the sincerest and honest look Wade had ever seen.

He was having one of those moments again where he would examine every aspect of Peter. This time it was of him in the moonlight. He had always thought these scenes in the movies were totally unrealistic and was exaggerating, but damn was he wrong. Fuck, Spiderman is hotter in moonlight. He stared at his favorite part of Peter. Those pink lips seemed to be pucker out this time, desperate to be kissed. Wade couldn't even control his body anymore and moved his head closer because he was so hypnotized by them. He saw Peter close his eyes, waiting for him, and he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He tilted his head and slowly closed his eyes as well, but before his lips could touch Peter's, a loud ringing went off in both their ears, causing them both to jump back surprised and panting.

The ringing continued and Peter began searching his pockets apologizing to Wade. When he finally pulled out his phone, Wade saw a picture of Peter's parents on the screen and sighed when the boy answered.

Fucking damn it! I can't ever catch a break. He shouted in his head.

After a short talk Peter hung up, apologizing to Wade again. "Sorry, I kind have to go home now. My dads are getting worried."

Wade just grunted, trying not to sound mad, but it was obvious he was. They both stood up, wiping the sand off their trunks and Peter helped with Wade's back.

"Um.. I'm going to go to my car now," Peter said. "I'll talk to you later. Kay Wade?"

"Y-yeah." Wade answered. He watched as Peter took his first steps towards his car until he finally snap. "W-Wait!"

Peter stopped in his tracks and turned to Wade confused to find him running after him. "Let me walk you to your car."

"Oh, um... you don't have too." Peter assured, but Wade ignored him and kept walking forward.  
"Just lead Petey. I don't know where you parked."

"But-"

"Hurry up! You don't want to get in trouble by your dads right?" Wade grinned at Peter, hoping it would assure him he was okay. It took a few minutes for Peter to respond, but he seemed okay since he was finally moving again and taking the lead.

Their walk together was pretty quiet. It wasn't awkward, but quiet especially for someone as talkative as Wade. He was actually trying to think up of something to say to Peter throughout the entire way, but nothing seemed appropriate at the time. He didn't even realize he had run out of time when Peter spoke up.

"Well, this is my stop." Peter said, taking out his keys and opening the door to his old beat up red car. Wade remember Peter telling him his dad got it for him at a Junk yard so he wouldn't be spoiled with the sleek pricey ones.

"So uh... I talk to you later then?" Peter asked with his hand already opening the door.

"Uh... Yeah. Talk to you later." Wade replied looking down awkwardly to the floor then back at Peter.

Peter nodded slowly, seeming to look rather disappointed. He was just about to take a step into his car when suddenly...

"You know what? Fuck it!" Wade yelled and marched his way towards Peter.

Peter froze, looking back at Wade in confusion, but was surprised to find the older male towering before him. Wade then grabbed Peter's shoulders tightly with both hands and forced himself to not kiss him even though he was so close because Peter looked way to horrified for him to do that now.

"Peter Parker I like you!" Wade shouted. "I fucking like you! I liked you ever since we met and I haven't stopped thinking about you for a second because you're just so damn perfect!"

"H-huh!?" Peter said confused because he could barely understand what Wade was saying.

Unable to hold back anymore, Wade closed his eyes and shoved his lips into Peters for a sloppy kiss and my god did it feel good. It felt great. Maybe not to Peter because his eyes were wide from shock throughout it, but Wade found it pretty amazing because he finally was able to kiss Peter Parker's lips which by the way were pretty soft and moist for anyone that's wondering. When he pulled out, he moved his face right up to Peter's, causing him to back away his head for space.

"Will you be my boyfriend!?" Wade shouted. He was panting now from all the air he used to shout and the lack of breath during the kiss.

Peter on the other hand looked a little unbalanced and shocked over what just happened, but he looked like he was actually giving it some thought which assured Wade at least he didn't traumatize him.

After a few seconds of silence and a moment to calm down, Peter suddenly began smiling, and nodding uncontrollably.

"Y-yes."

Wade's eyes widen. "Y-yes?"

Peter nodded again for assurance.

And just like that a wave of relief suddenly washed over Wade. It was like the world had just been lifted off of him and he was finally able to relax his shoulders and let his arms fall limp beside him. He didn't even realize how tired he truly was.

Noticing this Peter smiled. He took hold of one of Wade's hand and pulled him close. He tilted his head, closing his eyes to repeat the earlier scene they had on the beach and awarded the tired soldier with a gentle kiss. Wade closed his eyes as well and smiled into it exhausted. The kiss was a lot sweeter than the one before. Peter's lips really were soft. He opened his mouth, pressing his lips against the top of Peter's while his bottom lip between both of Peter's. Wade slithered his arm and around Peter's waste and the other caressing Peter's cheeks until finally resting it to hold his head still. He didn't even realize that Peter was trying to deepen their kiss when the other wrapped his arms around his neck. Before things could get any further, they both pulled away, gasping from the lack of oxygen, and were left staring at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Wow." Peter breathed.

Wade wanted to say something along the same lines, but what he blurted was something you should never say on a first date. "I love you."

Both their smiles instantly disappeared.

"What?" Peter asked, suddenly dead serious.

"W-what? S-shit! I-I-I mean I- Fuck! I- I'm sorry I-I didn't mean. I-I take it back! D-damn it!" Wade cursed, slapping both his heads on his forehead for how stupid he was. Peter tried calming him down, but Wade couldn't hear him and began pacing around calling himself stupid for screwing everything up before they even started dating.

"Wade!" Peter shouted finally getting Wade's attention.

"What!?" Wade shouted back, but was surprised to find Peter not mad at all.

Peter took both of Wade's hand and stared into his eyes with a bright smile on his lips. "I love you too. For a long time now."

Wade's eyes widen. "Y-you do?"

Peter nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek as if that were his proof. "Hey, I really have to go now, but yeah. I really do love you. I'll talk to you later okay?"

With that Peter finally got into his car and started the engine. He rolled down his windows, still finding Wade in a stunned state.

"Don't forget the money for my cat's therapy." Peter grinned before driving off.

By the time Peter had left, Wade had finally snapped out of it, and was smiling like crazy. "He-he loves me." He looked around, seeing if anyone else was there. "He loves me!" Wade shouted. He then proceeded to run around like a crazy person from pure joy and excitement and shouted the same phrase over and over again until he was finally arrested by the beach police.

**The End**

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading! Also if anyone would like to draw a cover for me for this story. That'll be totally awesome! **


End file.
